A pump is typically connected to a length of pipe and inserted down into a well. The length of pipe may be formed from a plurality of individual smaller lengths of pipe that are attached to one another as the pump is lowered down into the well. In addition, the weight of the pump may be supported by the pipe. For example, a length of pipe that is approximately 2,000 feet long may be attached to the pump that is disposed approximately 2,000 feet down in the well. To achieve the 2,000 foot length of pipe, an individual smaller length of pipe is attached to the pump and lowered down into the well. Next, another individual small length of pipe is attached to the first length of pipe so that the pump can be lowered a little further down into the well. This process continues until the desired depth of 2,000 feet is achieved. Likewise, to remove the pump from the well, the process is reversed and the individual smaller lengths of pipe are removed from one another as the pump is raised from the well. Attaching and detaching the individual lengths of pipe together to position the pump within the well takes a significant amount of time and labor.